FIG. 1 is a schematic representation of web site hierarchy, in accordance with the prior art. ICANN has been certifying Registrars since the inception of the current structure of the public Internet. This allows the Registrars to establish domain registrations for customers. The Registrars pay a fee to ICANN for each web site registered. As part of the arrangement Registrars are responsible for maintaining accurate registration records from all of their customers. Because there has been no enforcement or incentives for the Registrars to fulfill their responsibilities, the registration records are regularly inaccurate. In the best cases, Registrars have not maintained accurate records because it would constitute a resource burden that cannot be justified in the budget. In the worst cases some Registrars are thought to be fronts for online criminals. In short, the current structure has failed in the sense that online criminals can act with impunity.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.